Halloween Isn't Just for Earthlings
by Blood Red Kisses
Summary: Hiding from the Dark Lord can be quite tiring. So what's a highly respected Rebel Alliance supposed to do to pass the time? Certainly not throw a Halloween party... Luke/Leia/Han fluff.


Hey! This was done for the Skywalker Ficathon over at Livejournal. I signed up for it and gave my request and got assigned another request and that's the origin of this little spoof. I'm well aware that most of the information in this may be incorrect, and since it's a spoof, I don't much care. It's not supposed to be serious. And honestly, I have no intention of continuing this.

I must warn you, it's under Leia only, but both Han and Luke play big parts, too. I just wasn't sure who to put as character two. So I left it blank. But the actual warning is Luke/Leia and Luke/Leia/Han flirting. There's nothing major, just figured I'd give warnings so no one complains that I didn't.

So, please enjoy the fic! And remember, reviews are like oxygen to a writer!

* * *

It was an Earth holiday, but they had decided they were curious and wanted to celebrate it. So Leia got the Alliance together and proposed the idea. Mon Mothma had thought it amusing and agreed. So now, as a form of vacation, the Rebel Alliance was going to have a Halloween party.

The only problem, how were they to get costumes? Hoth didn't exactly have shopping centers. Leia had volunteered a 'rescue' mission to a nearby planet to buy everyone's costume. Luke and Han were assigned to her as protection and the three of them took everyone's measurements and got a few costume requests. Then they headed off.

Han decided Bespin was the closest safe planet with a large market. Plus, he had thought of his old buddy Lando Calrissian.

They eventually landed on Bespin with no problems. The three headed off to the market first; they figured they'd try a little shopping without Lando's help.

They were lucky. The first shop they entered had a huge clothes selection. They went through and found quite a few of the costumes on the list. Leia, Luke, and Han, unfortunately, still hadn't decided on what they'd wear. They each had gone through a few ideas, but nothing was set in stone.

"Aww, Luke, isn't this adorable!" Luke and Han deduced that Leia's feminine side came out when shopping was involved. She had been giggling over dresses and shirts since they walked in here. It was endearing and kind of scary…

She held out a child's costume that was black and fuzzy with ears attached. On the tag it said "Earthling 'Cat' Costume".

Luke smiled and nodded. "It is, Leia. But there aren't any children in the Alliance."

"I know that. I just think it's the most adorable thing ever! These Earthlings are quite interesting, don't you think? I've never been able to visit, though. Father wouldn't let me as a child and now I'm much too busy." She looked sad for a moment, and then she jumped right back to her enthusiastic state.

"Maybe once Vader's gone, we'll take a trip there," he beamed.

She smiled sadly. "If that ever happens."

"It will. I promise." It was a promise he intended to keep. Even if it cost him his life.

"Hey, Princess, I'd like to see ya in this little thing." Han grinned, trying to lighten the mood. The two looked at the skimpy outfit Han held up. Luke smirked while Leia glared.

"Yeah, I'll go put it on right now, Pirate," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Really?"

"No," she said deadpan.

"Aww, but it'd look so great on you," he whined. "Imagine it, Luke."

"Don't imagine it!" She exclaimed with an 'are you serious?' tone.

"Come on, Lei, you gotta admit..." Luke smiled sheepishly.

"Luke! I thought you of all people!" Her tone implied anger and astonishment, however there was a hint of a smirk there.

"Princess, are you forgetting that, despite him acting like a kid most of the time, he is a teenage boy? And you are a hot princess. It kinda makes sense that-"

"You can stop. Luke's cheeks are red enough," she said with an amused smile.

Luke mumbled his thanks and began looking around the shop again.

"Pleeeeaaaase, Princess?" Han was convinced if he bothered her enough, she'd try on the outfit.

"No." She said simply.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO! God, how many times must I tell you? I. Will. Not. Wear. That." She put emphasis on each word.

He grinned and held up the skimpy little thing. "Please?"

She growled. If he didn't stop soon, she was going to have to kill him. She swore she would.

Luke sighed. "You know, Princess, he won't stop until you listen to him." Leia shook her head at the thought. But she had to smile. When Luke called her 'Princess', it wasn't in a mocking way like Han. He was being respectful. And that made her adore him all the more.

Leia suddenly grinned mischievously. "You want me to try it on, Luke?"

Luke swallowed. "Eh, is this a trick question?" He feared answering. If he said yes (which he wanted to), she could get pissed at him. If he said no, she may take offense. Either way, he was in danger of saying the wrong thing.

"No, dear." She giggled. "Just answer please."

"Umm," he smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess…I kinda wanna see how it would look on you."

She kissed his nose. "For you, Luke." She grabbed the coat hanger from Han, taking pleasure in his surprised and slightly jealous look.

Looking the outfit over in one of the dressing rooms, she wondered if it was worth making Han jealous. This was another Earth-styled outfit. The tag said 'Hot Hooker'. It consisted of a tube top and miniskirt, both black, knee-high high heels, and fishnet stockings. There was an optional black choker and fishnet gloves. She eyed it suspiciously, not sure why she even considered wearing such an atrocious thing.

She slipped on the skirt and stockings, but when she got to the top, she had a little trouble; she couldn't zip it. Thinking a moment, she decided that, even though it was very unlike her, she'd have a little fun with this.

"I can't get the zipper up on the top part. I could use a little assistance." She made sure there was a flirty tone in her voice.

"I could help ya, Princess," Han flirted back.

Leia grinned. "No, I don't think you're a good choice. I want Luke to help."

"B-but, Princess," Luke stuttered nervously.

"It's okay, Luke. I don't mind if it's you." She put emphasis on 'you'.

He gulped and walked towards her dressing room. She opened the door and allowed him in.

They awkwardly said their hellos and Leia turned her back so he could zip her up.

"There. All done." He smiled uneasily. She turned to face him.

"Thanks."

"Hey, what are you two up to in there?" Leia could hear the tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Not much. Yet."

"Can't have fun without me."

"You think so highly of yourself, Pirate." She smiled at Luke. "How do you put up with him?"

"Lots of practice," he laughed.

"Hey!" He pushed on the door. "I'm comin' in!" It opened easily and Han was greeted with a sexy 'hooker' and an awkward Jedi-in-training.

Han whistled. "Look at you."

Leia blushed slightly and glared at him. "Hush! I'm only in this because you wouldn't shut your mouth."

"But that's the only way anyone gets their way. It worked, didn't it?"

She shook her head. "I don't know why I gave in. It's only enabling your persistence."

"Cause you love me?"

"W-what? No!"

"I think you do! What do you think, Luke?"

Luke just remained silent.

"You're really annoying, Smuggler."

"I know."

"But you're not wrong."

Both Luke and Han stared at her immediately.

"I just absolutely love you and Luke! My protectors whom no one can replace!" She sniggered at their expressions and shoved them out of the dressing room. "Now get! I have to change."

Luke and Han exchanged fleeting glances and wondered about their Princess's sanity.


End file.
